


Amor Em Um Elevador

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Drama, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pós filme: Curt e Brian se encontram inesperadamente em um elevador, em 1986. Clichê como o inferno, mas se quiser arriscar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love In An Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634387) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.
> 
> E na verdade, essa é a versão original da minha fanfic em inglês, mas como postei ela antes... 
> 
> Essa foi minha PRIMEIRA fanfic. Não só a primeira fanfic desse fandom, mas a primeira, de TODAS. Logo, eu ainda não tinha pego direito o jeito de fazer as coisas, não dosava direito as falas e repetia expressões... por isso se a acharem meio crua em certos momentos, é a razão. Faz séculos que está finalizada, em seis capítulos curtos. Vou postar todos de uma vez.
> 
> E ah, ela é +18, mas só tem cenas, mais, hmm, intensas no penúltimo capítulo, e são MUITO leves. Formalidades.
> 
> E, por último: caso você não tenha visto o filme ainda, eu conto o final dele nos primeiros parágrafos. Logo...

1986; ano de mudanças. Ano que começou bem.

Brian estava indo encontrar o novo pessoal da gravadora. Inacreditável que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda fizesse sucesso. Ele duvidava disso às vezes. Quer dizer, primeiro foi a armação de sua morte, na época de Maxwell Demon, e todos os fãs contra ele. Depois, o renascimento da estrela, através de uma mentira: Tommy Stone. Brian nunca gostou muito da idéia de Tommy Stone, mas se via preso a ela. E quando aquele jornalista... Arthur Stuart publicou a reportagem provando que Brian Slade e Tommy Stone eram a mesma pessoa... ele realmente achou que tudo estava perdido pra ele.

Mas ele nunca poderia ter previsto o que aconteceu, nunca. Que com a queda da farsa Tommy Stone, os fãs de Brian Slade se reergueriam das sombras. Deu uma suave risada ao lembrar-se do depoimento de uma fã:

"Eu e os outros fãs realmente estamos interessados, se Brian tiver algo mais a nos oferecer. Ok, ele foi um filha da puta legal com todos nós, mas nós ainda assim gostamos dele. Mas se ele fingir novamente sua morte ou qualquer coisa parecida, eu mesma irei pessoalmente matá-lo – de verdade."

E chegaram as novas propostas... novos estúdios de gravação. Não tão exagerado dessa vez. Com um estilo diferente, mas mantendo sua marca, Brian acabou de novo conquistando o amor dos fãs.

Em seus devaneios, o elevador chegou. Como era último andar que seu agente morava, ficou tranqüilo, e deixou-se voltar a pensar. Sentia-se bem, feliz com a muito tempo não sentia-se. Usava um longo chapéu de abas largas, para não ser reconhecido. Somente sua vida pessoal e amorosa, permitiu-se enterrá-la. Como que vivendo só sua carreira, sem vida própria.

Nunca mais falou com os antigos amigos e amores. Demitiu Shannon após a farsa Tommy Stone ser descoberta, e nunca mais a viu, o que lhe agradava muito. Nunca mais viu sua ex-mulher, Mandy, e às vezes sentia saudades dela. Também não viu mais seu agente, Jerry, o que lhe provocava grande felicidade. E Curt... ah, Deus, não o viu nunca mais. Por mais que sonhasse com o instante que fosse rever Curt com uma vontade que chegava a doer nele, não o procurou por um medo terrível de ser rejeitado novamente pelo amor de sua vida.

E não se permitia procurar novos amores. Pois sempre era a mesma coisa. Não interessava se ele fosse transar com um menino ou uma menina, sempre, sempre, acabava pensando em Curt. Pensou tanto em procurá-lo... Mas não agüentaria uma segunda rejeição. Decidiu-se concentrar em sua carreira, e se aparecesse alguém... ótimo. Mas não se enganava com isso.

Reparou que o elevador estava vazio. Tinha uma pessoa só, nem olhou para seu rosto. Mas o elevador estava parado. Quebrado. "Ah, merda", pensou. Era só o que faltava, elevador quebrado, com ele dentro.

"Merda, parece que o elevador quebrou" disse a pessoa ao lado, sem novamente olhar para ela.

"Brian?" – a voz da pessoa lhe perguntou.

O coração de Brian deu um sobressalto. Aquela voz, não, não pode ser. Mas ao erguer a cabeça, constatou o que já sabia.

"Curt?"

Merda. A última coisa que Brian queria era ficar preso em um elevador com a única pessoa do mundo que o deixava vulnerável e sem reservas.


	2. Chapter 2

Curt estava apressado, naquela manhã. Prometeu visitar seu amigo James, que morava num prédio próximo. Mas como de costume, se atrasou, o que o fez um pouco carrancudo até chegar ao destino, mas pegou o elevador, vazio, no primeiro andar.

Logo no segundo andar, o elevador encheu consideravelmente. "Ah, merda" Pensou consigo mesmo. Procurou-se distrair daquela cena, odiava elevadores. Mas não tinha muito em que pensar, a não ser nas novas músicas que iria produzir. Sua vida social e amorosa nunca esteve tão ruim, talvez somente, quando era adolescente, com o seu irmão e os tratamentos de choque. Há meses não ficava com alguém, e mesmo com essa última pessoa fora ruim, nada o satisfazia. Arthur Stuart era boa pessoa, mas não adiantava, não podia ficar com ele. Brian era uma droga poderosa, muito pior que a heroína. Mais de 10 anos já se passaram, e ele ainda tinha uma poderosa dependência de Brian. Mas não gostava de pensar nisso, o machucava. Brian... nunca amou tanto alguém como a Brian. E nunca foi tão machucado por alguém como por Brian. Ele nunca o procurou, mesmo depois de toda a merda de Tommy Stone vir a tona, graças ao seu amigo (e por certo tempo, amante) jornalista.

"Bem, foda-se Brian", deixou-se pensar. De repente, deu-se conta de que estava sozinho, com outra pessoa, que usava um longo chapéu, e o elevador parado. Quebrado. "Ah não, caralho" pensou.

"Merda, parece que o elevador quebrou" – imediatamente ele reconheceu aquela voz. Nunca a esqueceria, mesmo que passassem mil anos.

"Brian?" – perguntou ainda incrédulo.

A figura virou-se: "Curt?"


	3. Chapter 3

Curt deixou-se por um momento analisar a figura. Ah, obviamente, Brian. Cabelos até os ombros agora, castanhos escuros. Pouquíssima maquiagem, somente lápis e delineador. Os mesmos olhos. Os mesmos lábios. Roupas bastante discretas, jeans e casaco que qualquer pessoa usaria. Envelhecera tão pouco, ou quase nada. E sempre sexy. Por que diabos Brian precisava ser TÃO sexy?

Brian fez o mesmo. Ah, Curt, obviamente. Ainda de cabelos loiros. Sempre compridos. Sempre com seu velho couro, que delineava suas deliciosas curvas, e a camiseta, folgada. A mesma expressão. Tão tentador. A simples visão de Curt diante de si fazia o estômago de Brian revirar, e ele se sentia fraco nos joelhos. Ninguém mais tinha esse poder sobre Brian.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, tenho um encontro com meu agente no último andar. E você?"

"Eu estou indo visitar um amigo meu" – Curt disse.

"Ah" – Brian respondeu. Estava com ciúmes do "amigo" de Curt, mas claro que nunca o admitiria ou demonstraria.

"Bem, o que nós vamos fazer?" – Brian perguntou.

"Esperar. James me disse que isso acontece às vezes. Mas eles ligam de volta quando menos espera. Mas o problema é que pode demorar horas."

"Ah, JAMES - murmurou baixinho.

"O que disse?" – Curt perguntou.

"Ah, que não posso esperar horas" – mentiu.

"Ah. Nem eu."

Brian jogou seu chapéu no chão do elevador, e deu um pesado suspiro.

Silêncio. Completo silêncio. Brian, após cerca de vinte minutos, não aguentando mais, perguntou:

"O que você anda fazendo?"

"Ah, o mesmo de sempre. Música, você sabe. Sem drogas, dessa vez." – disse Curt, com leve indiferença.

"Ah. Eu também. Fiquei surpreso de ainda ter fãs, mas sigo fazendo música."

"Hmm" – foi tudo que Curt respondeu.

Mais silêncio. Brian estava nervoso. Queria tanto falar com Curt, jogar-se em seus braços, beijá-lo, pedir perdão. Mas Curt continuava indiferente. Iria rejeitá-lo de novo.

Curt estava tenso, também. Sua barreira começava a cair. Merda, porque sempre Brian? Queria tanto tomá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo. Mas não, não estava disposto a ser magoado novamente.

"Faz muito tempo que está saindo com James?" – Brian traiu-se com essas palavras.

"O que?"

"Ah, não o conheço, mas certamente deve ser um homem melhor que eu."

"Ouça, Brian... James é meu amigo. Não estou saindo com ele. Nem com ninguém."

Brian estava com ciúmes? Riu-se disso, mas era fingimento. Só podia ser.

"Curt Wild, sozinho? Algo difícil de imaginar" – Brian falou com um leve desdém.

"É, mas estou. Há muito tempo. Ao contrário de você, certamente."

Brian revirou os olhos "Ah, estou. Qualquer pessoa que eu encontre, não importa... – calou-se. Não ia confessar, não ainda. – Sinto que não é mais o que quero. – Deu de ombros.

"Oh, o grande deus do rock, Brian Slade, sozinho. Ou deveria chamá-lo Tommy Stone?"

Aquilo feriu Brian profundamente. Detestava que o chamassem agora de Tommy Stone. Mas vindo de Curt, o efeito foi ainda mais doloroso.

"Não, não me chame assim, nunca. Tommy Stone foi o pior erro que cometi. Quase acabou comigo."

"Ah, não duvido realmente. Mas você tem uma lista de merdas que fez ao longo da sua vida. Consegue mesmo distinguir as piores?" – Curt falou, com um toque de raiva, a voz mais rouca.

Brian respondeu com um toque de frieza: "Sim, é claro que consigo distingui-las. O que não mudará o resultado delas."

"Realmente, não muda."

Curt ficou em silêncio, mas não ia aguentar mais. Passou anos pensando em reencontrar Brian, no que ambos diriam. Ainda havia muita magoa em seu coração. Ele queria, oh, QUERIA que Brian soubesse disso.

"Olha Brian, não suporto essas conversas socializadas. Não somos velhos conhecidos que não nos vemos a anos, sabe muito bem disso".

Brian ia falar, mas Curt fez sinal para ele calar-se:

"Passei muitos anos pensando em falar com você, sabia? Achei que você ia me ligar, ou qualquer coisa assim. O que nunca fez. Ah, vá se foder Brian. Vá realmente se foder. Você tem a mínima noção de como me senti quando achei que você estava morto? Eu quase morri junto. E você nem dá pra dar uma merda de um telefonema. Como você pode não me avisar?"

"Depois, toda a merda de Tommy Stone. Eu sabia que era você, desde o primeiro instante. Era realmente um lixo. Sentia vontade de berrar a todos a mentira que você era. Mas preferi vê-lo cair sozinho. Eu me pergunto, como pude amá-lo?"

'Como posso ainda amá-lo?' foi na verdade o que Curt pensou. Mas não o diria.

'Amá-lo, passado' pensou Brian, um tanto nervoso. Mas a raiva o impeliu a falar.

"Bem, o assassinato de Maxwell foi a minha forma de lidar com as coisas todas. Caso você não se lembre, foi VOCÊ que me abandonou."

"EU? Ah, vá se foder Brian. Como eu poderia ficar, após toda a merda do álbum, você se matando na cocaína, e tudo desmoronando? Como?"

"Pergunta pra mim? Porque acha que eu matei Maxwell? Porque eu não sabia a resposta. Porque eu te amava, e não conseguia mais sustentar Maxwell, principalmente sem você."

"Eu? E desde quando eu signifiquei grande coisa? Eu era somente mais um dos seus caprichos. Tudo que o DEUS Maxwell queria. Quando deixei de ser útil, tudo começou a desmoronar. E eu tive que sair."

"Um capricho? Sinceramente, vá se foder Curt. Um capricho? – A voz de Brian tremia, mas falava com raiva – Você era a chave de tudo. Eu queria ser você – revirou os olhos – bem, nunca consegui. Mas eu tive VOCÊ. Claro, vieram as drogas, mas você não me amava o suficiente pra estar perto."

"EU não lhe amei o suficiente? – Curt estava furioso. Pegou Brian pelos ombros enquanto falou:

"Eu fiz TUDO por você. Eu saí da heroína por você. Não faz idéia do quanto sofri. Do quanto a dependência me matou. Fiz isso unicamente por você – apertou os dedos nos ombros de Brian.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian sentiu medo. Curt era fisicamente mais forte que ele, e estava machucando-o por dentro e por fora, com palavras e gestos.

"Por você – Curt continuou – mas você não teve a coragem, e a capacidade de fazer o mesmo por mim" – soltou as mãos de Brian. Esse deu um suspiro, e lutou para não derramar as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

"Eu cometi erros, Curt. Erros terríveis. Você também não é perfeito" – controlou as lágrimas.

"Você é patético" – Curt sussurrou.

Brian quis desesperadamente mudar de assunto. Não queria repelir Curt.

"Você sabe, eu estive no concerto, Morte do Glitter."

"Você o que? – Curt sentiu-se surpreso com isso – Está falando sério?

"Sim, é claro – Brian disse – Fiquei em pé, nas sombras. Vi você executar Gimme Danger. Deus, você estava fantástico. Pensei em falar com você após o concerto, mas não tive coragem após vê-lo cantar. Mandy me viu, você sabia, eu estava lá"

Curt sentiu-se extremamente surpreso, e com uma pontinha de raiva do passado:

"Mandy nunca me contou nada" – disse baixinho.

"Não? – A vez de Brian se surpreender. – Bem, parece que realmente, é um dia de surpresa a nós."

"De fato – Curt sorriu.

Não gostou disso. Lá estava ele de novo, rendendo-se a sedução de Brian. Não, não DE NOVO.

"Mas isso nada muda, Brian. Nada me faria voltar para você."

"Bem, não estou lhe pedindo para voltar, estou?" – disse Brian, tentando parecer frio, um modo de proteger-se.

Ora, Brian tentando ignorá-lo, Curt pensou. Sentiu a necessidade de magoá-lo:

"Sabe, realmente não quero reviver mais nada entre nós. Até me livrei das coisas que lembravam a você. Dei seu broche a Arthur Stuart."

Aquilo esmagou o coração de Brian. O broche, e pelo significado que teve ao dar a Curt, e ainda mais sendo para Arthur Stuart.

"Bem, lhe dei o broche, era um direito seu dar a quem quiser." – conseguiu dizer, baixinho e devagar.

"É." – Curt estava indiferente.

Brian não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, iria romper em soluços a qualquer instante. Mas antes disso, esse baque emocional o fez relembrar um medo antigo, e sua leve claustrofobia logo se tornou grande.

Perdeu as forças e caiu ao chão.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquilo desesperou Curt.

"Brian! – gritou, sentando-se ao seu lado – Brian! O que foi?

"Você se lembra? Eu tenho um pouco de claustrofobia..." - disse muito baixo.

"Sim, é claro que eu me lembro!" – disse Curt. Em um momento, sua raiva e tristeza vieram abaixo, vendo seu amor naquele estado. Lembrava-se de algumas ocasiões em que Brian passara muito mal, em camarins fechados. Não lhe agradavam as lembranças.

"Deixe-me levantar..." – Brian falou baixinho. Não queria mais ficar tão perto de Curt, e não o ter.

"Não, você pode ficar pior. Sente-se um pouco" – Curt estava realmente preocupado. Não teria como socorrer Brian se ele ficasse pior.

"Eu posso me cuidar sozinho, Curt – disse Brian, e teimosamente, levantou-se. Curt ligeiramente o segurou, para ele não perder o equilíbrio. – Obrigado."

"De nada, ajudaria qualquer um" – disse Curt, tentando recuperar o autocontrole.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Brian. Tentou disfarçá-la, mas Curt a viu, e sentiu-se mal por ter contado sobre o broche, sabia que era sobre ele.

"Me desculpe, Brian. Não devia ter falado do broche, ainda mais nessa situação que estamos"

"Não é nada. – Outra lágrima rolou – Era seu. Você podia dar ele a quem quisesse."

"Mas eu sei o que significava a você. Não devia ter dito desse modo"

"Não, não se sinta mal por isso" – mais lágrimas rolaram. Não podia detê-las.

"Brian?" – Curt perguntou, em dúvida.

"Não é nada... eu perdi você, baby. Isso é tudo."

Brian deu um sorriso triste.

"Sabe, em todos esses anos, imaginei tanto lhe encontrar. Imaginei o que aconteceria. Pensei em telefonar. Já disquei seu número inúmeras vezes. Pensei em escrever. Em encontrá-lo pessoalmente. Mas eu sempre tive um verdadeiro pavor de você me rejeitar. Como está a fazer agora. Eu te amo. Essa é a verdade. E eu mereço cada palavra dura que você me dizer. Mereço, sim. Eu sei que lhe magoei. Cometi erros imperdoáveis. E mesmo sendo imperdoáveis, peço perdão por eles, sabendo que nada adianta. E não há nada mais a ser feito, não é?"

Eu te amo. Como ele queria que aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras! Como desejava que Brian fosse sincero. Que ele tivesse se arrependido. Que o amasse. Mas seria verdade?

Então Curt, agiu, e se amaldiçoou naquele instante. Traiu tudo que sempre pensou após a separação. Traiu a si mesmo. Mas Deus, se não o fizesse, ele iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida, por não tentar.

"Sempre pode ser feito algo, baby" – Chegou mais perto de Brian. Enlaçou os braços por sua cintura, e o beijou.

"Ohh" – foi tudo que Brian conseguiu expressar.

A sensação para ambos foi única. Suas bocas novamente unidas, sua língua explorando cada centímetro da boca do outro – Há quantos anos não sentiam isso? Não queriam por um fim. Mas bruscamente, foi Curt que se afastou, sentindo sua razão agir um pouco. Brian gemeu de frustração.

"Curt..."

"Não está certo, Brian; não está. Nós vamos nos magoar novamente. Vamos nos fazer sofrer de novo. Valerá a pena isso?"

"Nós somos mais velhos agora, Curt – um pouco mais experientes. E certamente, eu estou muito mais ciente do que é viver com e sem você. Não quer dar mais uma chance a nós?" – Brian estava em êxtase e desespero, devido às últimas ações de Curt, beijá-lo e se afastar.

Curt estava nervoso. Olhou para os olhos cheios de dúvidas e medos de Brian, e ao mesmo tempo, carregados de paixão.

"Ahh sim, eu quero"

Bem, Curt nunca foi lá muito racional. Não é?

Curt agarrou Brian novamente. Beijou sua boca, seu pescoço. Deslizou e passou a cabeça debaixo de sua camisa, beijando seus mamilos.

"Eu te amo – Curt confessou naquele instante – Nunca deixei realmente de te amar"

"Viver sem você foi viver no inferno" – disse Brian, entre beijos.

Brian respondia aos toques de Curt com intensidade. Beijava-o de volta, e gemia de prazer. Deus, realmente prazer. Estar com Curt de novo – nem em seus melhores sonhos julgou possível.

Em um instante, o desejo voltou com força. Brian não podia mais resistir. Afastou-se, e caiu de joelhos na frente de Curt. Abriu o zíper de sua calça.

Curt surpreendeu-se um pouco. "Aqui, Brian?"

"Por que não? Brian disse, maliciosamente. Estamos presos aqui, sem previsão de sair... não posso esperar mais"

"Também não. Vamos lá" – Curt cedeu.

Brian terminou de abrir o zíper, e viu o membro ereto de Curt. Imediatamente, começou a chupá-lo, primeiro na parte de baixo, depois subindo, deslizando com a língua.

Continuou a fazê-lo. Parecia que ambos explodiriam, com o prazer a tanto não sentido. Curt passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Brian, e gemeu alto, enquanto ele continuava seu trabalho.

Curt ejaculou, na boca de Brian, e ele gostou, o orgasmo vindo para ambos, violento, intenso, e rápido. Somente nesse instante, eles perceberam que a porta do elevador estava aberta, e algumas pessoas lá fora olhavam para eles, com sentimentos que variavam de nojo, surpresa, e diversão.

"Merda" – ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte, Curt e Brian saiam da delegacia, onde passaram a noite. Foram fichados por atentado violento ao pudor e nudez, da parte de Curt. Não foi agradável passar a noite na cadeia, e eles mal tiveram a chance de falar-se, com exceção de agora, quando foram soltos.

Saíram juntos, andando em silêncio. Numa banca de jornal, Curt pode ler a primeira página de um deles:

"Rockstars Curt Wild e Brian Slade são presos após serem pegos fazendo sexo oral em um elevador"

"Antigos amantes dos anos 70, acreditava-se que estavam separados. Mas um elevador quebrado acrescentou mais um capítulo à conturbada história do mais célebre casal gay do rock"

"Capa de jornal, mais uma vez?" – Disse Brian, divertido.

"Yeah. 'Mais célebre casal gay do rock'. Que espécie de rótulo é esse? Odeio os malditos jornais sensacionalistas" – falou Curt.

"É. – Brian disse, somente. E então, olhando para Curt, continuou - Então Curt... você vai nos dar outra chance?"

Curt permaneceu muito sério. Disse:

"Brian, sinceramente, como pode me perguntar uma coisa dessas?"

Brian ficou nervoso com o tom de voz de Curt. Rejeitado, de novo?

"Se eu fui preso por sua causa, acha que deixarei você sair da minha vida de novo?" – Curt disse, dando um sorriso discreto.

Brian sentiu uma felicidade extrema ao ouvir isso. "Abrace-me" – pediu a Curt, e esse abriu os braços. Brian veio, e escondeu a cabeça em seu peito.

Ergueu a cabeça, e se beijaram de novo.

"A minha casa, ou a sua?" – Curt perguntou.

"A sua. No momento, ando meio que sem casa. Por causa das viagens, vendi a minha, e ainda não comprei outra. Estou num hotel."

"Hm, certo, a minha então. Temos que conversar. Provavelmente terminaremos na cama, e quem sabe, você morando no meu apartamento. Mas vamos conversar" – disse Curt.

"Mal poderia acreditar, morar na mesma casa, novamente" – disse Brian, muito suavemente.

"É verdade. – disse Curt, pensativo – Taxi?"

"Sim" – disse Brian. Afastou-se um pouco de Curt, para ele chamar o táxi. Quando esse parou, Curt entrou primeiro e ofereceu uma mão, pra ajudar Brian a entrar, que sorrindo aceitou.

Entrando no carro, sentou-se no colo de Curt. Com um sorriso divertido, perguntou:

"Sente-se bem comigo em cima de você?"

"Não poderia estar melhor, baby, acredite" – disse com um sorriso malicioso, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Eu sei caras, mas eu avisei vocês.


End file.
